


Teatime with Wangji and K-2

by theLoyalRoyalGuard



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: As One Does, I Don't Even Know, Lan Zhan and K-2 tea time, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, just a droid and a Chinese wizard talking about relationships over tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLoyalRoyalGuard/pseuds/theLoyalRoyalGuard
Summary: Lan Wangji and K-2SO have tea and talk about their partners
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of my sleep deprived mind and purely for my amusement. I make no apologies.

"Does yours do self sacrificial things for a cause, too?"

"Mn."

"Expressive."

"Mn." 

"I'm not very expressive, either. Well, my face isn't. That was a joke, I can't make facial expressions. Ah, that was amusement? Your expression was a seventy-nine percent match for amusement. Where was I?"

"The self sacrificial nature of Wei Ying and..."

"Cassian Andor." 

The man in white sips his tea with both hands, one voluminous sleeve politely concealing his mouth. The enormous black machine has tea, but cannot sip it. He lifts the tiny cup between two careful fingers and holds it beneath his olfactory sensor as the steam rises. 

"I don't think there's anything Cassian wouldn't do, for the Rebellion."

"What does he rebel against?"

"An empire than razed his home world and oppresses millions."

There is silence. Both faces are unreadable. A breeze flutters the long black hair of the man in white, tugging at tendrils until it looks like ink in water. The machine watches the man watch his memories. 

"Wei Ying also fights against oppression."

"The chances are very high Cassian will die." The machine's voice is quiet, the tone gone out of it. "He holds himself responsible for those he can't save, so he doesn't try to save himself."

This time, there is an expression on the face of the man in white, a flicker of tension around the eyes. But this time, the machine does not see it. 

"Wei Ying has already died once. I will not allow him to do so again."

"You protect yours, too? They're awfully breakable, you organics. Well, perhaps not you, you look less breakable than most humans. I would like to see you fight and catalogue your technique. But perhaps not now."

"No. Not now. Is Cassian Andor difficult to protect?"

"You have no idea. Well. Perhaps you do, upon further calculation, I think you might."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait there's more (but I don't feel like changing the title)

"What a handsome pair they make. It's a good aesthetic, don't you think? Bright white silk against black metal. What exactly is he? Your... person."

"Kay is a reprogrammed imperial droid."

"He's big." 

The man in black and red robes sprawls in the grass. He tips clear wine from a jar into his mouth. The man in the brown jacket fingers the blaster on his hip, not threatening, merely thoughtful. 

The man in black does not appear to be armed; he has nothing but a flute in the grass beside him. 

"This wine is delicious. Would you like some?"

"No, thanks. I shouldn't."

"Are you sure, brother Andor? Oh well. Let it not be said I wasn't generous."

A pause, companionable. The man in brown is not used to feeling so easily comfortable with anyone.

"He doesn't look like he talks much. Your..."

"My Lan Zhan." The voice of the man in black is dreamy. It's possible he's tipsy. It is not possible he's drunk. 

"He's hard to read. It would be a good quality, in a spy."

"Lan Zhan, a spy! Oh, no, he could never. Always says exactly what he means or he doesn't bother to speak at all. Honest to a fault. He'd be a terrible spy, but he's a wonderful partner."

"Yes, that does make a good partner. It's... refreshing. Someone who doesn't lie."

"Is yours protective, too?" The man in black watches his companion watch their lovers. "Any time I'm in trouble, all I have to do is call 'Lan Zhan, save me!' And there he is. It's so attractive, when he's fighting with me."

"Kay is... over protective." The words are dry, but not bitter. No, they are fond. The man in brown does not address how attractive he finds his partner's fighting. "He's always fussing over me."

"Ah, the hardship! What would we do, without them to keep us alive?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Teatime with Wangji and K-2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290575) by [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod)




End file.
